


Ante Noctem

by BekNeko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekNeko/pseuds/BekNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Signless y los suyos ganaron la guerra. Ahora las clases sociales más bajas controlan el gobierno de Alternia, y al frente de éste se encuentra el líder de la revolución, Kankri, y sus camaradas. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, Kankri decide retirarse de la vida pública y busca la soledad en la naturaleza. Mituna, su amigo, descubre sus intenciones y decide acompañarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Noctem

Hacía años que no sentías la luz del sol sobre tu piel. No es una sensación que echaras de menos. Es una especie de fuego que te quema sólo por dentro, comenzando bajo la piel y extendiéndose como un incendio hasta que no puedes más y tienes que ocultarte, esperando al abrigo de la noche. Miras tus brazos. Están algo más oscuros que su gris habitual, y arden. Sabes que si no tratas las quemaduras en unas horas saldrán unas manchas amarillentas, pero no te importa mucho en estos momentos. La última vez que caminaste bajo el sol de Alternia, ibas de camino a derrotar a una emperatriz. La última vez que tus brazos se quemaron por la luz solar, muchos de tus compañeros andaban a tu lado. Algunos no llegaron a ver la puesta de sol. Otros se acabaron yendo con el paso de los años. Los que estuvieron más cerca fueron los últimos en alejarse. Supones que es así como funciona el paso del tiempo. La gente cambia y los caminos se separan. ¿Qué os separó a vosotros? Quizá fue el final de la rebelión, la falta de un nuevos ideales por los que luchar, las pasiones que se apagaron con los años. Quizá fue el peso del poder que cayó sobre vuestros hombros, y que os fue aplastando poco a poco, sobre todo a él. La caída de la tiranía no sólo trajo un rayo de esperanza a los hasta entonces oprimidos, sino también un enorme trabajo a quienes tuvisteis que asumir el vacío de poder que tuvo lugar. Por supuesto, aquellos que estuvisteis más cerca de Kankri fuisteis quienes tomasteis control de la situación. En aquel momento, ninguno os planteasteis si de verdad estabais capacitados para semejante tarea. Desde luego, tú no lo estabas, y con el tiempo decidiste apartarte de los puestos de responsabilidad y dar paso a las próximas generaciones. Porrim te siguió en seguida. Siempre ha sido una mujer inteligente pero discreta, más cómoda en ambientes privados y lejanos a la frivolidad de los tejemanejes políticos en los que os habíais visto envueltos sin desearlo.

Por el contrario, Meulin se adaptó rápidamente a la nueva situación. La mujer siempre tuvo esa mirada de fuego y ese alma guerrera que sólo se podía apreciar en ciertas personas destinadas a hacer grandes cosas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo a la sombra de Kankri, pero al acabar la guerra llegó la hora de mostrar su valía. Y con cada paso que daba hacia ese lugar que ocupan quienes trascenden a la historia, se alejaba cada vez más de los que queríais tener los pies en la tierra.

No sabes cuándo los sentimientos que ella sentía por Kankri comenzaron a cambiar. Durante su juventud se habían amado como el perdido en el desierto anhela el agua, habían sido su todo y su nada, se habían odiado hasta romperse la cabeza, como dos imanes que se atraían y repelían según de qué dirección viniera el viento, mientras los demás observabais desde lejos el ojo del huracán. Pensabais que una tormenta tan fuerte como aquella no acabaría nunca. Nadie supo exactamente cómo sucedió. Supones que en algún momento el viento comenzó a soplar de otro lado y sólo la empujó a ella. Sabes que no se guardan rencor. Las pasiones de primavera dieron paso a un afecto más sosegado en el verano. Los tintes rojos de aquellas frágiles rosas de intenso aroma se tiñeron de la suave y blanca luz de las lunas que se refleja sobre el ondulante mar a medianoche. El paso de un cuadrante a otro se dio de forma tan progresiva que fue casi imposible de ver, pero no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando ellos mismos decidieron contaros que habían decidido ser moirails exclusivamente. Parecía algo completamente natural, la transición hacia un afecto menos turbulento, más puro y sencillo, que satisfacía a unos espíritus ya más maduros y menos alocados y completaba a esas dos personas cuyo amor había sobrepasado los límites de los cuadrantes.

Por otro lado, mientras Meulin tomaba las riendas y los revolucionarios se ponían al mando del nuevo gobierno, Kankri se vio en una situación incómoda. El mutante nunca había deseado el poder ni la gloria, tan sólo poder tener una vida tranquila sin pasar los días en vela pensando que en cualquier momento podía exhalar su último aliento. El fin de la guerra, sin embargo, trajo otras consecuencias para él. La revolución esperaba que su líder siguiera al mando y asegurara su victoria total. Incluso los sectores más radicales pedían la completa aniquilación de las anteriores clases altas para evitar reveses que dieran al traste con lo ya conseguido. Y eso destrozaba a Kankri por dentro. Tú lo veías. Noche a noche, aquel troll, tu amigo, se iba convirtiendo en una sombra de lo que fue. Un caparazón vacío que si trataba de levantarse y expresar lo que él consideraba justo era acallado rápidamente por la cúpula del nuevo gobierno. Sólo el afecto de Meulin y de su madre hacían que cada día Kankri siguiera intentándolo. Si no se había rendido ante la Condesa, no lo haría ante aquellos a los que una vez había llamado camaradas.

Al final, hizo falta la intervención y la influencia de Meulin y unos pocos partidarios suyos para asegurar que la nueva Alternia llevaría el camino que vosotros queríais. Y entonces un buen día, Kankri decidió que su trabajo allí había terminado. Había llegado para él la hora de empezar algo nuevo, de vivir por primera vez sin dormir con un ojo abierto, de ver el nuevo mundo que había ayudado a crear.

Cuando la noche pasada sorprendiste a Kankri metiendo sus escasas posesiones en una mochila, no te sorprendió. Llevaba ya tiempo anunciando que necesitaba un cambio de aires. Y cuando te pidió que no se lo dijeras a "tú ya sabes quienes", le pusiste la condición de que tú irías con él. ¿Por qué? Francamente, nunca te ha interesado el politiqueo ni has tenido ansias de poder. Eres más un hombre de acción, y salir de nuevo a la aventura parece bastante más interesante que tu situación actual. Además, si ellas no le acompañan, ¿quién cuidará de este cabeza de chorlito? Por mucho que aprecies a Kankri, debes de admitir que está muy a menudo con la cabeza en las nubes. Y los caminos no son tan seguros como se cree, especialmente si has sido el líder de la revolución. Aunque no hayan salido a la luz, estás seguro de que todavía quedan opositores en las sombras. Son fuertes y están furiosos.

Al final habíais decidido marcharos de día, cuando nadie podría veros. Kankri parecía determinado a que Meulin y Porrim no supieran que se iba. Cuando trataste de averiguar por qué, sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa incómoda, y te dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar. Tiempo del que parecía estar aprovechando cada segundo desde que salisteis de la ciudad aproximadamente una hora después de la salida del sol. De hecho, llevabais andando unas tres horas y no te había dirigido la palabra más que en dos ocasiones. También ignora tus intentos de empezar una conversación, y en vez de eso camina mirando hacia el cielo, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, más allá de las nubes.

Suspiras. Esto está empezando a volverse aburrido. Ya no te acordabas de los aspectos desagradables de viajar de día. Como la luz. Y el calor. No quieres ni pensar en las quemaduras que se te están preparando. Además, notas cómo ya estás cansado. Es cierto que los trolls se agotan cuando tienen que pasar ratos prolongados bajo la luz solar, pero sospechas que la vida cómoda te ha dejado en baja forma. Por lo menos los resoplidos de Kankri te dicen que no eres el único. El pobre mutante siempre ha sido más pequeño que los demás trolls (por supuesto diminuto comparado contigo), pero también bastante más robusto que tú. Su cuerpo fuerte unido a su mandíbula cuadrada y su nariz ancha deberían haberle dado una apariencia tosca, pero su mirada, gestos y expresiones, serenas y amigables, incluso delicadas, cambiaban completamente la impresión que se recibía de él. Quizá por eso consiguió atraer a tantos de vosotros en torno a él. Quizá por eso siempre has sentido que debías protegerle. Había una cierta fragilidad dentro de su apariencia decidida que te decía que debías permanecer junto a él y asegurarte de que no corriera peligro. Además, el deseo de estar a su lado sólo aumentaba a medida que oías sus promesas de un mundo mejor, de justicia para todos. Y no sólo era un gran orador, sino también un gran amigo, capaz de tratar con tacto y prudencia las situaciones más difíciles, y que siempre permanecería junto a los suyos en caso de problemas. Sigues estándole agradecido por eso.

Miras al cielo. Si sigues andando bajo este sol asesino te va a dar un patatús, así que le das unas palmaditas a Kankri en el hombro para que te preste atención.

—Eh, atontao, si no quieres convertirte en una pasa más nos vale buscar una cueva o algo antes del mediodía.

Kankri parece casi sorprendido de que estés junto a él, como si hubiera olvidado que viajáis juntos. Parpadea rápidamente unas cuantas veces, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos como platos y examinando el paisaje.

—Perdón —Siempre se disculpa cuando se da cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, y tú siempre le quitas importancia.

Camináis un rato más antes de encontrar una pequeña cueva donde pasar el día. Llegáis hasta una zona más profunda y esperas a que tus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad otra vez. Kankri ya ha encontrado un rincón para extender su saco de dormir. Llegas junto a él y haces lo mismo. Por lo menos ahora viajáis preparados para cualquier situación. Recuerdas que en más de una ocasión, cuando os ocultabais de la Emperatriz con Porrim y Meulin, os sorprendieron en mitad del día y tuvisteis que salir corriendo de vuestros escondites con lo puesto. Con el tiempo, a medida que íbais ganando apoyos, vuestra situación mejoró, y los aliados de la revolución os ayudaron a encontrar lugares mejor ocultos para estableceros.

Te quitas la capa (que de mucho no te ha servido) y ves que tus manos y antebrazos están amarillentos. Notas cómo tu carne pulsa bajo tu piel, tirante y dolorida. A tu lado, Kankri está algo peor. Sus brazos están rojos enteros, y sus mejillas y frente también.

—¿Y por qué decías que era mejor viajar de día? —Preguntas, molesto.

—Sabes que no quería que mi madre nos viese —Parece incómodo, y eso te divierte.

—¿Uhhh? —Notas como una sonrisa se extiende sobre tu cara— ¿El niño quiere irse de casa sin que mamá le eche la bronca?

Kankri te mira con el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo que tu sonrisa se haga aún más amplia.

—Ja. Ya te he dicho que necesito un tiempo a solas. Además —Te señala con el dedo, tratando de parecer serio—, ni siquiera tú deberías haber venido. Podrías interferir en mis actividades.

—Actividades.

—Sí.

Os miráis en silencio.

—Que son...

—Pues tenía pensado dedicarme a, ya sabes, meditar —se encoge de hombros—, encontrarme a mí mismo.

—En realidad no —Sonríes otra vez, mostrando tus largos colmillos.

Él te ignora y se echa sobre el saco de dormir, bostezando. Buscas en tu bolsa hasta que encuentras la crema para quemaduras. Sabías que la ibas a necesitar. La maldita luz del sol atraviesa sin problemas la tela de las capas, no importa cual sea su calidad. Lo habéis comprobado. Cuando se camina durante el día, sólo le queda a uno rezar y pedir un deseo para no quemarse demasiado. La emulsión está maravillosamente helada contra tu piel cuando empiezas a extenderla por tu brazo. Luego pasas al otro lado, y después a la cara. Miras a Kankri, que está de espaldas a ti. Tiene toda la nuca y los hombros quemados, y aun así parece que está durmiendo sin ninguna molestia. Excepto que no lo está.Te acercas a él. Tiene los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la pared rocosa, centrado en sus pensamientos. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo así, ausente. Tienes la sensación de que está preocupado pr algo, pero no sabes qué es exactamente. Apoyas una mano sobre su brazo. Sus ojos rojos están ahora fijos en ti, y te sorprende ver la confusión que hay en ellos por sólo un momento antes de desaparecer. Se sienta a tu lado.

—¿Qué?

—Date la vuelta un momento.

Te da la espalda en silencio. Da un respingo cuando empiezas a extender la crema entre sus omóplatos. Es mucho más cálido que tú, y eso que estás casi en el punto más bajo del hemoespectro.

—¿Sabes? —Desde detrás de él, notas cómo sus hombros suben y bajan al ritmo de su respiración.

—¿Sí? —Tus dedos se extienden ahora a los lados de su cuello, que vibra cuando empieza a hablar.

—Yo... Desde que ganamos han pasado demasiadas cosas —Suelta una risita nerviosa—. Es como si de repente todo hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y ya no sé si estoy mirando hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Yo antes me escondía, y ahora si voy caminando por la calle, me aplauden —Suspira cansadamente—. Es que no creo que sea el héroe que ellos quieren ver. Y si no soy esa persona...

Se gira hacia ti, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién soy?

Notas cómo tu pulso se acelera de repente, tus manos aún en su cuello, pero no dudas cuando respondes.

—Para mi eres un héroe —Ya está. Ya lo has dicho.

Sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes que no.

No puedes mirarle cuando pone esa cara. Quieres abrazarlo, pero no te atreves, así que apartas la mirada y sigues hablando.

—Sí. Me salvaste la vida una vez —Mierda. Te estás ruborizando—. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Lo miras. Su expresión se ha vuelto seria.

—Sólo hice lo que cualquier otro troll habría hecho.

—De eso nada —Tu cara tiene que estar completamente amarilla en estos momentos, y rezas internamente para que no se de cuenta—. Cualquier otro troll hubiera intentado salvar su culo en vez de meterse en líos constantemente para ayudar a todos y cada uno de los trolls con los que se cruzaba.

Él te sigue mirando, sin entender qué tiene de especial su forma de actuar.

—Pero si yo sólo hago lo que considero que está bien. Nada más.

—Esa es la diferencia. La mayoría no somos así —Te señalas a ti mismo con el dedo—. Si hubiera sido al revés, me habría asegurado de salvar mi propio pellejo aunque tuviera que vivir con los remordimientos. La mayoría de la gente sólo cuida de si misma. Tú pones la seguridad de otros por encima de la tuya, no te importa sufrir si con tu dolor puedes ayudar a alguien. Si eso no es ser un héroe, entonces no sé lo que es.

Te está mirando con ojos como platos. Vas a decir algo más, pero entonces se inclina hacia ti y sus brazos te rodean.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

No sabes muy bien qué decir, así que asientes en silencio y le devuelves el abrazo. Tu corazón late demasiado rápido y tus manos tiemblan un poco. Es la primera vez que le dices a Kankri lo que piensas de él abiertamente. Suponías que ya se lo imaginaba, después de tanto tiempo juntos; por eso te ha chocado su reacción de sorpresa. Aunque claro, tampoco sabías que bajo sus grandes discursos se ocultan las inseguridades de un troll que no sabe muy bien cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Siempre ha parecido tan decidido y fuerte, como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Ha sido y todavía es el troll al que más has admirado, y no puedes evitar querer protegerlo y cuidar de él. Sólo quieres estar seguro de que esté bien y sea feliz. Por eso te duele saber que está sufriendo, te duele hasta un punto que nunca te habrías imaginado. Lo abrazas aún más fuerte, enterrando tu cara en su hombro cálido, como diciéndole que estás aquí, que puede contar contigo.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos a solas —Sus manos te dan palmaditas en la espalda suavemente—. Te he echado de menos.

Quieres responderle pero no consigues articular las palabras correctas, de modo que vuelves a asentir. No te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo añorabas hasta ahora. Te gustaría decirle que lo sientes, que sientes no haber tenido tiempo para estar con él, que sientes haber estado demasiado ocupado después de vuestra victoria para darte cuenta de lo mucho que él necesitaba a sus amigos. Se suponía que tu trabajo era ayudarlo, estar a su lado cuando te necesitara, apoyarlo; pero en vez de eso, tras el fin de la guerra, os fuisteis alejando cada vez más, arrastrados por los cambios que se sucedían a vuestro alrededor. Te das cuenta de que esta es tu oportunidad de solucionarlo. No le debéis nada a aquellos a los que habéis salvado. Ahora sois sólo tú y él, con todo el tiempo del mundo para vosotros dos.

Se separa de ti, sus ojos brillando con esa dulzura característica suya que deja una sensación cálida en tu pecho. Entonces sus labios se abren en la sonrisa más pequeña que has visto, y antes de que te des cuenta tienes que hacer algo con ese sentimiento y eres tú quien se está inclinando hacia él.

—Mit...

Tus labios chocan contra los suyos antes de que tenga tiempo de acabar de decir tu nombre. Tus manos se elevan hasta sus mejillas, calientes y que raspan un poco. El beso dura sólo un momento, sus labios cerrados bajo los tuyos, que se deslizan suavemente sobre ellos. Te separas de él un momento y lo miras a los ojos. Tiene aspecto confuso, como si no entendiera qué acaba de pasar. Sus mejillas se han vuelto rojas, y puedes ver cómo su pecho sube y baja rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración agitada. En su expresión puedes ver un sentimiento que no sabes identificar, y una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Te encoges de hombros, avergonzado. No sabes qué decir. Eres un estúpido. Siempre has tenido estos sentimientos en tu interior, pero te habías engañado a ti mismo todo este tiempo. Sólo ahora te das cuenta de que llevas media vida enamorado de tu mejor amigo, y de que probablemente te odie por lo que acabas de hacer, pero ya no puedes hacer nada para borrar el beso, y probablemente te diga que te vayas a casa y que esto ha sido una mala idea y sus manos se posan sobre tus hombros y se acerca a ti y ahora te está besando en los labios de nuevo. Y esta vez es él quien ha empezado el beso. No tú. Sus ojos están cerrados, y sus manos se enredan en tu pelo. Cierras los ojos y llevas las manos a su cintura. Sus labios se separan de los tuyos y vuelven a dejar uno, dos, tres besos sobre tu boca, antes de que decidas tomar la iniciativa. Le empujas suavemente hasta que está tendido sobre su espalda, y te subes encima de él. Vuestros labios se encuentran una vez más cuando te inclinas hacia abajo, y esta vez están abiertos. Su aliento es cálido y vuestras lenguas juegan, bailando entre su boca y la tuya. Sus manos masajean tus caderas en pequeños círculos que mandan un agradable cosquilleo por todo tu cuerpo y hacen que sea difícil pensar con claridad. Tus propias manos han acabado moviéndose hasta sus cuernos, pequeños y redondeado. Acaricias su base con las yemas de los dedos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que oyes cómo empieza a ronronear debajo de ti. Sus manos van bajado ahora a tus muslos, acariciándolos a través de la tela de una forma que te está volviendo loco, así que mueves las caderas y las frotas contra las suyas, lentamente, haciendo que un gemido apagado escape de sus labios. Notas cómo te muerde el labio inferior un momento antes de romper el beso, respirando fuertemente contra tu mejilla.

Os miráis a los ojos, y entonces Kankri empieza a reírse nerviosamente. Por algún motivo ver cómo se ríe hace que tú también empieces a reírte como un estúpido, hasta que estáis los dos abrazados en el suelo intentando respirar en vano y secándoos las lágrimas. Kankri rueda hasta quedar encima de ti, sus dedos entrelazándose con los tuyos, vuestras manos apoyadas a ambos lados de tu cabeza. Una sonrisa todavía permanece en su cara mientras se inclina hacia delante y te besa en las mejillas, después en la punta de la nariz, y otra vez en los labios. Os quedáis un momento quietos, frente contra frente, respirando agitadamente y mirándoos a los ojos, sonriendo, antes de besaros una vez más, deprisa, como si no tuvierais tiempo suficiente en esta vida para tocar, para sentir al otro y volveros uno.

Si pudieras pensar con claridad en estos momentos, te sorprendería estar en esta situación, que habría sido imposible de imaginar sólo hace una semana. Si esas manos que exploran cada rincón de tu cuerpo enviando descargas eléctricas a tus terminaciones nerviosas te dejaran unos segundos tranquilo, no podrías dejar de sonreír pensando que, después de todo este tiempo, has encontrado por fin algo que, sin saberlo, llevabas mucho tiempo buscando; algo que quema mil veces más que la luz del sol, pero sin hacerte daño. Y aunque tu cabeza esté dando vueltas y ya hayas perdido el control de tu propio cuerpo, ese rinconcito de tu mente que aún conserva la cordura te está diciendo que esta vez has tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
